overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Clementine
:"My name is Clementine. While weak, we are helping to save the people who are suffering." ::- Clementine to Leinas. Saint Clementine (聖女・クレマンティーヌは) is a Saint of the Re-Estize Kingdom who assisting the refugees after the Catastrophe in Mass for the Dead. Appearance Saint Clementine wears a religious habit, complete with a scapular and veil. Personality After a life-changing event from a Good Samaritan, Clementine’s personality underwent a radical change. Formerly cruel and sadistic, Clementine went a 180-degree change becoming a sincere and pious woman. Background Clementine's story is much the same as her mainstream counterpart save until when she came to E-Rantel. According to her character backstory, she was present in E-Rantel with her colleague Khajiit Dale Badantel as a part of Zurrernorn when a seismic event destroyed much of the surrounding nations. Clementine survived and she and her partner attempted to resume their plans but were thwarted by a new adventurer. Khajiit was killed, but she managed to survive though it seemed that "someone" helped her when she was overwhelmed by her pursuers in E-Rantel and was on the verge of dying. Apparently, the benefactor who helped Clementine, rather than repaying him, asked her to give back to the city that was struggling in the aftermath of the Catastrophe. Chronology Mass for the Dead Arc After the Catastrophe, Clementine's continuous steady humanitarian services eventually became revered as a saint by the remaining heads of state. Taking residence in E-Rantel, the human defense city that was the focal of three nations, she began to be worshiped as a literal saint by the populace. During a monster subjugation around the city, Leinas Rockbruise brought the Dark Elf Aura Bella Fiora back to E-Rantel and was greeted by Clementine.Mass for the Dead Chapter Four: Fortess City E-Rantel Abilities and Powers Clementine formerly a warrior switched classes and now possesses various skills and abilities. Now a magic caster she is able to allow damage that increases for Spirit species that deal in magic damage to single enemies. She can recover HP of lone allies; increase the magic attack power of all allies and reduce the magic damage received. And even decrease physical damage taken and reduce magical damage. Active * Salvation for all people (Messiah): Recovers the HP of all allies. Relationships Leinas Rockbruise Leinas has a friendly relationship with the holy woman seeing her as a pillar of strength to the people in alleviating their suffering. Trivia *In terms of facial appearance, this character from the game bears striking resemblance to that of her Light Novel/Manga/Anime counterpart, Clementine. *Unlike her mainstream counterpart who is a warrior, the game depicted Clementine to have the role of a saint and a magic caster rather than the former. *Maruyama mentioned of creating Clementine as a Saint in his Web Novel notes.Various Current Situations *In the spinoff Pure Pure Pleiades after having her confidence and world view completely shattered through encounters with the Pleiades, Clementine is seemingly broken, taking an expression not unlike that of her Saintly counterpart. Quotes * (To Leinas): "Thank you for your cooperation." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mass for the Dead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Casters Category:Saints Category:Re-Estize Kingdom